1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to fall prevention. More particularly, such embodiments relate to fall arrest systems and methods for using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, falls make up over one-third of all construction fatalities. Over 250,000 non-fatal injuries from falls occurred in 2007 alone. The Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) specifies that an employer must utilize a fall protection system whenever an employee may fall 1.8 m (6 ft) or more from any surface. Each employee who is constructing a leading edge 1.8 m or more above lower levels or who is on a walking/working surface 1.8 m or more above a lower level where leading edges are under construction must be protected from falling by guardrail systems, safety net systems, or fall arrest systems.
Conventional fall arrest systems are often unwieldy and difficult to install and disassemble. Some conventional fall arrest systems can only be used with specific construction equipment having fixed sizes or connections and may not function well with other fall protection methods. Other fall arrest systems previously used do not comply with heightened federal safety standards.
There is a need, therefore, for a fall arrest system that meets current safety standards, may be used with other fall protection methods, is easily movable, and/or is easily attachable to construction site fixtures or structures.